


Hunter and His Vampires

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn is sent out to investigate potential vampire hiding in neighbor. Little does he know there's more than just one and are closer to him then he realizes
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars)/Matt the Radar Technician, Finn (Star Wars)/Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base), Finn/Ben Solo, Finn/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13
Collections: Finnlo-Focused Multiship Anthology 2020





	1. Chapter 1

“ Hey Phasma, made it to my new home….yes it’s still daylight...no I haven’t eaten yet… Phasma,,,”

Finn huffed at non-stop questions. She tasked him with a job that required him to move so he could get settled and  _ investigate _ . He’s happy to finally get a real  _ task _ for once but even then it’s nothing new from the previous..just new location. 

“ H-hey Phasma I got a LOT to unpack and it’s almost 4 sun suppose around 5 or 6. I’ll call you later.”

Finn hung up his cell placing it back in his pocket. He looked at various boxes and sulked his shoulders.  _ I’ll get them inside and take a short break. _ Finn got to work bringing boxes from the driveway into his empty home. He started with small ones first since they were easier to carry at once. Next he had 5 large boxes that required a bit more  _ work. _

“ Hey there neighbor!” 

Finn turned around seeing two men jogging by. One seemed more out of breath than the other,  _ and ready to kill.. _

” I would ask if you needed help but looks like you’re almost done. I’m Poe and this is Hux!” Poe exclaimed, still jogging in place. “ Hey, I’m Finn.” He replied with a short smile and shook Poe’s sweaty hand. Hux just mumbled hi and gave a snooty glare at Finn’s boxed up belongings. Finn frowned at the reaction and Poe still wore a grinn noticing the shift.

“ Oh don’t mind Hugs he’s just grumpy for losing a bet.”

“ I did not lose a bet! You said short jog and now we’re on the other side of the neighborhood!”

“ I asked if you wanted to turn around but you said you were fine.”

“ And you believed me!?”

The two started bickering and Finn took a few steps back very much ready to hide inside. Two looked at Finn catching the hint. “ Apologies for my- **our** behavior. Do expect the neighbors including us to have some meals for your move.” Finn held his hands up to object the offer but Poe was just as quick to insist.

“ Finn, buddy, you got a lot of big boxes, and last you want his cheap take out food. Besides, as Neighborhood Vice President it’s tradition everyone greets new arrivals. Plus after our little *ahem*  _ scene _ I think you’ll prefer a warm meal then us bickering in your new home. New house should be filled with positivity NOT negativity. Anyway we’ll be keeping in touch. See ya buddy!”

Finn waved awkwardly watching the two jog off. Last thing he heard was Hux texting everyone about him.  _ Thank god they live on the other side of the neighborhood. _ Finn finished with moving all his boxes inside, lucky all before sunset. All Finn could manage afterwards was grabbing things out the box and answering the door, True to their word, Poe and Hux delivered him buffalo chicken dip with  _ whole wheat _ tortilla chips. Along with a small bowl there was a welcome card and small note to return the bowl. Those two weren’t only ones to make a quick deliver or visit. He met Jannah who had a pony and goat farm behind her house. She gave him goat milk soap, lavender scented, and stuffed pony with a bow on it. Next was Rose giving him small potted cactus and freshly cooked stir fry. Her friend, Rey  _ had _ cookies but ate them along her way over. To make up she gave him a card to a local repair shop in case he needed anything fixed on her, as Rey put it. Couple other people came just to say hi or gave him a few drinks to stuff in his fridge with other welcome plates. The sun was finally down and nobody else came. Finn sighed in relief throwing himself on the couch to relax….until his phone rang. 

“ Hey Phasma.”

“ You sound tired, is everything okay?”

“ I’m fine. Just lots of talking and saying hello to the neighborhood. Got food and drinks at least.”

“ That’s sweet of them. Anything out of ordinary for them?”

“ They all came during daylight so nothing vampri-”

“ What about their eyes? Any bite marks?

“ No Phasma, everyone checked out humans and had their own free will. I met the neighborhood President I can ask tomorrow about safety and junk.”

“ Please do, in fact before sunset and sunrise I need you to report back to me.”

“ Phasma-”

“ I mean it Finn. I know this is just a steakout mission but vampires are sneaky bastards. They know how to smell out a hunter. Last thing we want is this to be compromised and end in carnage.” 

“ I understand...I won’t let you down, promise.”

“ I know. And second you find them?”

“ Go back to my house, call you, and wait for a set of orders. Got a journal-somewhere in this clutter.” 

“ Ugh Finn  _ please _ make sure you organize yourself. Anyway I’ll let you rest...love you.”

“ Love you too, talk to you later.”

Finn dropped his phone and covered his face with his arm.  _ Ten minute nap is all I’m asking for. _ Finn slowly drifted off to sleep, finally getting some peace and quiet. Finn woke up again and the sound of his doorbell ringing. “ Oh come on what-Oh.” Checking his phone, time read 9:08pm. The doorbell rang yet again and Finn got up to answer. “ Sorry, I was asleep, hopefully food isn’t-too….cold...hi?” Finn was stunned seeing not one but  **_4_ ** rather tall men with the exact same face. Two pairs of twins, quadruplets. All dressed different but something was  _ off _ about them.

“ You must be Finn, we're a bit late but welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Ben Solo and these are my brothers.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was taken aback, he wasn’t expecting anybody else let alone  **this** . “ Everything alright? Ben asked with a worried face. Ben had short black hair and was wearing a worn out varsity sweatshirt, faded jeans, and old brown boots. “ Dude,Finn was asleep and you woke him up. Anyway I’m Kylo.” Finn eyed Kylo who was wearing all black from black hoodie, to his black jeans, and black combat boots. His hair was the longest, almost touching his shoulders. His scar along his face caught Finn’s eye wandering back to his face. “ We brought you a box of doughnuts, mind we come in?” Finn's eyes widened at the sudden question. 

“ Come on Matt, you can’t just ask that! Finn just moved in; he probably hasn’t even unpacked because of us and this whole damn neighborhood trying to be fake buddy buddies . Not that  **we’re** trying be fake-”

“ Nice one Randy, you’re SUCH a master of first-impressions.”

Finn shook his head. Matt and Randy were both blonde opposed to their black hair brothers. Both also hand some facial hair too. Matt was the only one to be wearing glasses along with white shirt that said “ Vote for A.I”, orange track pants, and faded grey sneakers. Randy was wearing a blue beanie, dark flannel shirt, and ripped jeans with paint splatter on it. ( Seems Randy’s hair was straight instead of slightly curly like his brothers. “-Sure you’re okay Finn?” Ben asked and instantly Matt and Randy stopped their bickering.  _ How long were they doing that? _ Finn noticed all four were staring at him, making Finn anxious on the inside. 

“ S-sorry. I think jet-lag is finally catching up to me. I’ve been up since 3 in the morning. Jesus all I managed was unpack boxes and collect food from, well everyone.”

“ Jet-lag where you moved from?”

“ And why here, this place is boring.”

“ Plus with shitty wifi at that..”

“ Kylo, Matt, That’s Finn’s business. Maybe we’ll come back tomorrow once you get some rest? Our numbers are on the box don’t hesitate to call.” 

Ben nudged Randy to hand Finn the box of doughnuts. He took it without a second thought and said nothing. “ Sleep tight man.” Kylo said, patting Finn’s shoulder. “ Yeah...yeah maybe we can start over tomorrow once I’m  _ myself _ again. The four smiled that made Finn uneasy but wasn’t sure why. “ Thanks…” Finn closed the door and waited for four to leave his driveway before locking it. He looked at the numbers each written by each brother on the box. Finn sighed, tossing the food with the others. He really needed sleep but he made mental and actual notes to keep an eye on them. They didn’t look like vampires let alone acted like them but it’s odd they came once it was fully dark.  _ Note to sell, ask Hux if there’s any curfews. _ Finn grabbed a box that was labeled bedding and went upstairs so he can get a good decent rest on something comfortable. He texted Phasma he was going to bed and crashed. He’ll deal with everything tomorrow.

***

“ He seemed nice.”

“ And tired as shit. Doubt he’ll eat those doughnuts.”

“ Probably not. But did you notice his scent?”

“ Sweat and mango soap.”

“ No you fucking idiot! Did he smell like a hunter!?”

“ Why are you yelling!?”

“ Why are both of you yelling???”

“ Will you three shut up and get in the fucking house!”

“ Sorry Ben..”

Ben turned around seeing Finn’s lights were off, meaning the guy probably crashed, hopefully. “ You know if he’s really a hunter, pretty convenient he lives across from us.” Matt replied by taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Ben said nothing, closing the door. “ Hunter or not I’m tired of eating take out.” Randy grumble turning on tv to a home improvement show. “ Well if we go after him I say we just take the whole neighborhood...for old times sake.” Kylo added taking the remote and turning it to wrestling channel despite Randy’s annoyance. “ If we do, are you finally gonna call dibs on that Rey chick or just chicken out, again?” Matt teased Kylo taking the chance to steal the remote from him. “ What about you Ben?” he asked, seeing the eldest brother checking their covered windows. Ben hummed taking the remote from Matt and turning the tv off ignoring the others groaning. 

“ We do nothing. Until we know for sure.”

The three were skeptical, “ Does that mean we’re stopping take out too? I refuse to go to the blood bank.Kylo can do that.” Randy asked, raising his hand. “ If I go can I get Randall his least favorite blood type?” Kylo countered. Ben rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. “ Joanne works at a small flower shop. She’s very pretty.” Ben flashed the photo at his brothers all nodding in agreement. “ I’m still confused on plan here.” Matt said, trying to get remote back from Ben who moved away, currently texting.

“ It's an easy win-win thing. We get cute and hopefully tasty girl, and maybe that’ll get our  _ supposed _ hunter’s attention. In the meantime we’ll take turns with him. Drop hints if we have to.”

“ Make him know that  _ we _ know that  _ he _ knows?”

“ Exactly!”

“ Get him to trust us, he might just slip up and invite us in.”

“ Now you’re getting it!”

“ And second he does, he'll become ours!”

“ More or less…”

The three shot look at Ben at statement. “ We agree to share him equally, right?” Matt and Randy nodded but Kylo was still thinking. “ I’ll assume  **_he_ ** doesn’t have a problem with it. He’s one that told us about hunter coming here. If that’s even him.” Ben chewed inside of his mouth. “ Don’t worry about that, it’ll be fine. I’m not gonna let him hurt you or any of us. I swear it on our family’s grave.” Kylo sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “ Whatever, when can we eat?” Right on cue, Ben’s phone ringed and he flashed a fanged grin. 

“ She can meet us in 20 minutes. Think we should surprise her?”

All four brothers laughed showing off their fangs. They couldn’t wait to  _ know _ Finn more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finn woke up around 10am feeling completely recharged. After a hot shower and nice fruit salad from one of the neighbors, Finn finally got his home to feel like a home. “ One last box.” It was his hunter box, essential vampire tools: garlic, stakes, cross, etc. Lastly was a journal to make reports. Collecting all cards, Finn joted the names of everyone including the four Solos from last night. Finn paused reading the names and recalling their brief meeting. Finn sighed circling the names making sure to pay close attention to them. Rest of day, Finn went with Jannah, Rose, and Rey giving him a tour of the town. And of course gossip of the neighbors especially on Hux.

“ Hey do you guys know about the Solos?”

  
“ The twins?”

“ Quadruplets, Rey.”

  
“ They all live together?”

  
“ Pretty much. Honestly thought they were frat bros that never grew out their frat phase until I saw their faces. It’s creepy…”

  
“ I think they’re more like dorks.”

“ So avoid them?”

  
“ Finn, don’t listen to Rose and Jannah. The boys are very sweet in a weird, dorky way.”

  
“ Rey you’re only saying that because they give you their leftover food.”

  
“ Good leftover food! Just talk to them Finn and see for yourself.”

  
“ I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

After returning home and having a quick chat with Phasma. Finn received a text from Hux. How did he even get my number anyway. There was a neighborhood meeting being held and Finn was REQUIRED to come. “ Guess it’ll help gather info.” Finn left his home walking 5 blocks down to where the main house was. Rose mentioned it held parties, events, and whatever else there long as it was approved by Hux and Poe. The place was surprisingly full and Finn spotted an empty seat in the back corner. Matt happens to also seat there too. “ Hey um Matt-seat for your brothers?” Matt looked at Finn smiling and scooted over. “ Nice see you Finn and no my brothers aren’t here.” Matt replied, his smile quickly turning to a scowl at the mention of his brothers. “ They couldn’t make it?” Finn said sitting down seeing they still had time to chat before the meeting started. Matt rolled his eyes crossing his arms. “ Oh they very much could but someone lied about it being their turn to come to this dumb meeting. We’re only having it because of you.” Finn frowned sitting on his chair uncomfortably. Matt noticed quickly shaking his head. “ I-I did mean it like that. Shit-I mean everyone’s already met you now he’s just being extra about it!” Finn shrugged his shoulders still not convinced and Matt fumbled with his glasses not saying another word. See what Rey means by them being weird… The meeting finally started and like Matt said it was just to fully welcome Finn. Everything else was pretty boring, Finn saw people texting, lightly chatting with each other, one person was out right snoring.

“ And that concludes tonight’s meeting for the month.”

  
“ Psst Hux the last note card.”

  
“ Huh? Oh right...oh dear. Poe you tell them this?”

  
“ Fine. Sorry guys before you can go back to your homes and I hate to end this on an eerie note. But…

Finn along with everyone else paying attention now. “ Not sure if you watched the news but recently a woman went missing. Not one of our people but this isn’t the first case and of course police aren’t going to handle it anytime soon.” The crowd erupted with gasp and confusion, Hux shushed everyone to settle down so Poe could continue.

“ Thank you Hux. Anyway just so we as a community are safe. We’ll be issuing a curfew mainly for younglings here. So if you are 18 or younger you can’t be out past 8pm of course there are exceptions for those that have extra curricular activities. Are late night joggers, I suggest you find a jogging partner. And lastly, if you see something say something. That...concludes the meeting-for real. Stay safe everyone and enjoy the rest of your night.”

Finn watched people leave and of course gather in small groups. How long has this been going on? God I hope this wasn’t because of me...Finn jumped as Matt tapped his shoulder. “ Sorry, sorry. We do live across from each other and guess everyone’s doing a buddy system -and we’re walking the same way-” Finn chuckled, “ Sure Matt, we can walk together.” Matt gave an awkward laugh and followed Finn out the building. The walk wasn't long one but Finn purposely walked slowly to see if he could figure out something, anything about Matt. Didn’t look like a vampire let alone acted like one, but better safe than sorry. “ So. Kinda weird you just moved and already someone went missing.” Finn looked at Matt with an annoyed ‘seriously?’ look.

“ Not saying you’re the blame.”

  
“ Then WHAT are you trying to say, Matt?”

Matt pushed his glasses up and Finn calmed down seeing other neighbors glancing at them and walking by quickly. Finn could already tell rumors were going to spread soon, and that could lead to his job being compromised. “ Finn I’m sorry! I am really-I suck at talking to people but that’s not an excuse! Damn it! If others went you wouldn’t feel this way!” Finn’s curiosity spiked at the comment. “ What do you mean?” Matt sighed and walked past Finn who speed walked to catch up to him. “ I’m the baby so I’m treated like one...guess I act like one too at times. Everyone rather talk to my brothers even KYLO can you believe that shit!?” Finn shook his head, he recalled Kylo was one wearing all black. “ If it helps I think I prefer talking to you than Kylo.” Matt's eyes widen with excitement, almost like a cat. “ Really?” Seemed it boosted Matt’s confident right up.

“ Yeah, I think you and me might have a lot in common.”

  
“ Like what?”

  
“ Well for starters I know what it is like being treated like a baby...still am which is why I moved.”

  
“ Lucky...I want to move too but I can’t-sibling things are weird.”

  
“ Oh! I think I can understand that. I’m an only child after all.”

  
“ What else..the common thing?”

  
“ I think you and me are geeks in a good way. I think we could beat everyone at DnD or like get high-score in Pac-Man or something!!”

“ We could! We can finally beat Rose! Do you know she has the highest score on Galaga?”

  
“ She told me, I want to beat her out of spite but I gotta train first you know?”

  
“ I have it at home. You have to come over sometime-Or just hang out in general…”

Finn laughed at Matt’s excitement. How cute...but I can’t...not now at least. “ I like the idea of both.” Matt pushed his glasses up his nose and looked seeing they were in front of Finn’s house. “ Here we are..” Finn whispered a yeah and walked to the front door. He observed wondering if he try coming in. “ H-hey Finn?” Matt rubbed the back of his neck, “ I really am sorry about earlier.” Finn gave a soft smile, “ I know and I forgive you..night Matt.” Matt waved good night and Finn closed the door.

“ Okay one down three more to go..”

***  
Matt stood outside a little longer watching lights turning on and later off in Finn’s home. He sighed and went inside to his surprise an empty and mostly quiet home. Matt pulled out his phone checking missed texts from his brother. Usually out and about kind of texts expect one unread group text.

  
 **Ben** : How was the meeting?

  
 **Kylo** : Boring probably not like you care.

  
 **Ben** : Shut up, Kyle. Worry about your edgy band

  
 **Kylo** : You’re a dick, Benjamin.

  
 **Randy** : Yeah who cares about the lame meeting, how was Finn. Better not have eaten him.

  
 **Matt** : God you 3 argue even while texting. Anyway, the meeting was boring. But now there’s curfew since a certain chick is missing. Finn is pretty cool, probably doesn’t suspect me at all. Hey she’s still alive right? And I’m NOT getting rid of the body either if she isn’t.

  
 **Kylo** : Honestly not sure, gave her some orange this morning but then she started screaming and kinda just left throwing glass at her.

  
 **Ben** : Have at it Matt. and Kylo what the fuck??

  
 **Kylo** : I’m not a morning person but can’t say I wasn’t trying be nice

  
 **Randy** : I say don’t kill her, yet. Finn needs a push doesn’t he. So who’s next?

  
 **Matt** : You’re right (for once) but go easy on him.

  
 **Kylo** : Going soft for a hunter, Matty?

  
 **Matt** : If he even is one!? Like I said he’s pretty cool so be nice…

  
 **Kylo** : k

  
 **Ben** : We’ll talk about it later.

  
 **Randy** : Try not drain her, Matthew.

  
 **Matt:** Fuck off Randal.

Matt stuffed his phone in his pocket and headed to the basement and opened a secret door that led to a small room that looked almost like a dressing room. All but one was open, Matt walked towards the locked door lightly tapping on the window. “ Hey...Joanne was it?” The terrified woman screamed crawling into the corner. Matt sighed, taking off his glasses and tucking them into his pocket. “ No wonder Kylo was annoyed this morning.” Matt opened the door and stepped inside, closing it. “ Y-You don’t have to do this,,,” Matt hummed getting closer and poor Joanne nearly clawed at the corner as if she could dig her way out. “ pLEase DON’T!” Matt shushed her and pulled her into a hug. Somehow it calmed her down ever so slightly.

 **“ It’ll be over soon. My advice is just endure it**.”


	4. Chapter 4

“ _ In other news, no new reports on missing person Joanne Adams. Witnesses say last they saw her was outside a club by herself. Street cameras also show she was alone as well. Around 11:45pm footage shows her getting into an Uber. Upon questioning the driver, they claim she went home first and eyewitnesses say she left again around 12:10. Any and all belongings have yet to be claimed. Only thing found was her cellphone which strangely was a phone at the local dumpsite downtown. Joanne doesn’t seem to be the first victim to have their phones discarded there along with the body. However hers has yet to be found like the previous.”  _

Finn turned off the TV and flipped through his notes. The missing people have been happening for about three months. Total of ten people, five men and five women. Nine out of the ten were found at the same dumpsite, their phones being found a few days prior before discovery. It was the main reason Finn was sent down to investigate. Finn needed information on bodies on whether they had bite marks and blood marks.  _ Maybe someone can tell me rather than show me. _ Finn’s phone rang and he picked up thinking it was Phasma.

“ H-Hey Finny boy. How's i-it goin’ ?”

Finn rolled his eyes, “ Hi DJ.” Finn didn’t  _ hate _ the guy, it was more or less  _ disliked  _ him. Old monster hunter that knew how to dig up information in the most unorthodox way possible at that. “ Don’t sound t-t-too excited there, Finny.” DJ teased making Finn cringe. If DJ was calling because Phasma was busy. “ I’m kinda busy here, do you have anything or just trying to annoy me?” Finn huffed hearing DJ laugh, “ E-easy kid. Just s-s-saying I sent your report. Try not to puke your breakfast.” Before Finn could say anything the call ended.  _ Lazy hunter. _ Finn opened his email and shriveled seeing the autopsy reports. Sure enough, all victims had multiple bite marks scattered around the body, especially on the neck and shoulder. All bodies found had severe blood loss. Finn felt sorry for them, who knows how much pain they endured. Finn didn’t want to look at bodies no more but something did bother him. First three were found altogether, afterwards rest were found one after another spaced out. 

“ Either this vampire has an extreme thrist or….oh fuck!” 

Finn nearly hit his knee against the table. There was more than one vampire but the question was who were they and  **where** exactly they were hiding. “ I need to call Phasma and-AH!” Finn jumped, hearing a knock on his door. The door knocked again and Finn took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “ C-Coming!” Finn hurried to the door and his surprise it was Randy.

“ Oh...hey?”

“ Hey-everything okay I heard screaming?”

Finn felt his face flushed. “ Oh um I was watching a scary movie to keep myself awake.” Randy chuckled putting his hands in his vest pockets. “ That’s one way to do it, any reason why?” Finn turned around seeing his journal and various files scattered around. Randy seemed to notice that too. “ Studying?” Finn quickly turned around stepping outside, closing the door. “ Y-yeah. Moved from home to studying um forensics?” Randy arch his eyebrow, “ That’s cool hey want to come with me for late-night coffee? Or I can bring you something on the way back if that helps too.” Finn smiled at the offer. “ I need to get out of the house and fresh air, thanks Randy.” The beanie wearing twin smiled. 

“ I have a moped for 2 and don’t worry the helmets are clean. Plus who wants to smell annoying brothers during a ride?”

“ *laughing* I know I don’t. Let me lock up and we can go.”

***

Coffee shop was pretty much dead. Only people there were Finn, Randy, and the barista currently taking a smoke break. Finn only ordered warm milk and a sugar-lemon cookie. Randy had a tall dragon fruit iced latte. “ You come here often?” Finn asked breaking the silence, Randy smiled finishing the rest of his drink.  _ Guess he’s not a vampire since he drinks something not red or blood related. _

“ Was it obvious?”

“ Well not everyday you see someone pull out two rewards cards for free drinks AND a gift card.”

Randy snorted covering his mouth making Finn giggle. “ Okay so maybe I come here almost every night, it’s NOT an addiction I swear.” Randy pulled down his beanie trying to avoid Finn’s smug grin. “ So what do you do to develop such a  _ fix _ ?” Finn asked jokingly, finishing the rest of his cookie. “ Well me and Matt do late night IT. Mostly from home but if I need some calls one of us at night.” Finn nodded, nothing suspicious about that. “ What about Ben and Kylo?” Randy sighed poking at the melting ice in his drink. “ What don’t they do? Kylo has a band, or so he claims. But think that’s just an excuse to hang out with his goth buddies and complain about the world and society. He’s such a nerd I swear!” Finn chuckled at the thought.It made him slightly less afraid of Kylo,  _ slightly. _ “ And Ben...he’s the oldest, officially. He’s always out and about rarely at home. Day or night…” Finn adjusted his seat getting curious. “ So you guys don’t live together?” Randy looked at him confused by the question.

“ No we do, guess Benny is the  _ real _ breadwinner. It’s complicated, family shit and whatever. We’ve  **always** been together and much as we drive each other insane….It’s better we’re together.

“ Have you guys ever separated? Just spend time apart to be  _ you? _ ”

“ *sigh* Once. We all agreed one year and moved out parted ways. I didn’t even last a month. Next month, we were back together.”

Finn tapped his empty cup, not wanting to push further. They were close, extremely close Finn didn’t quite understand. He didn’t move to discover his own path, he moved to do an investigation. He’s not sure how long he will last without Phasma guidance. “ Ah shit. Did I just bum you out just now? Randy asked with worry in his voice. “ No you’re fine. Guess homesickness might be kicking in.. just a little bit.” Randy tapped Finn’s hand before standing up. “ Ready to go home, then?” Finn wondered if he meant his home or  _ home home _ . Before he could answer there was a loud crash, sound of glass breaking.

“ GOD DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!”

Two rushed towards the counter seeing the barista's hand was bleeding. Finn stared at the bleeding hand feeling queasy. “ Finn grab the rag and turn the water to warm, miss where’s the first aid kit? Finn the water!” Finn snapped out of it rushing behind the counter and turning on the sink. He watched Randy help the barista off the floor and walk her towards Finn. “ I’ll be right back and apply pressure on her wound okay?” Finn nodded, helping her. Randy came back with a first aid kit patching her up. As a show of thanks both of them can order whatever they want off the menu free of charge during their next visit. Two went back home, Finn still a bit shaken by the scene of events. “ You okay?” Randy asked walking Finn to his front door. “ Yeah, just not a fan of blood I guess.” Randy covered his mouth trying not to laugh, “ You sure you want to study forensics?” Finn pouted, punching Randy’s arm, making him laugh more. It makes sense he lives with 3 identical and tall brothers. Finn watched Randy rubbing his arm and spotted a blood stain on his hand making him pale. “ What?...oh.” Randy licked his hand making Finn cringe.

“ Dude!”

“ What?”

“ You can’t just do that!”

“ I was cleaning it off, what's the deal?”

“ She’s a smoker and that’s here blood, it’s nasty! ”

Randy smirked, licking his hand yet again, “ Mmm tastes like an underpaid coffee worker.” Finn snorted playful shoving Randy away. “ You're a gross man! We should do this again sometime” Randy gave a warm smile, “ With or without blood?” Finn rolled his eyes stepping inside and closing the door. “ Good night Randy.” Randy chuckled mumbling a goodnight.

***

Back at his house, Randy went straight to the basement into the secret room. He frowned seeing Kylo was already inside holding a whimper Joanne. “ Might want to wait a couple of hours.” Kylo is still holding her. “ Not in the mood to wait.” Randy grabbed Joanne’s wrist biting into it roughly. “ Randy what the fuck!? I said-” Kylo saw bloodstain on Randy’s sleeve. “ You didn’t-” Randy removed his fangs from Jonne’s wrist who thankfully had already passed out due to exhaustion. “ Relax it’s not Finn’s. I mean I wish! Barasita chick cut herself at a coffee shop.” Kylo hummed finally understanding Randy’s sudden thirst.

“ Anything else?”

“ Finn claims to study forensics yet looked like he was gonna faint at the sight of blood.”

“ Really?”

“ And get this, his  _ studying _ happens to have files of our previous meals.”

“  **_How do you know that? He didn’t invite you in? Did he?”_ **

“ Don’t worry about that. Point is he’s our hunter. Just need to see him in action.”

“ I can take care of that.”

“ How?”

Kylo nudged Joanne’s body and smirked. 

_ “ _ **_I got some ideas….”_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Phasmom:_ ** _ Hi Finn, just checking in with you. _

**_Finn:_ ** _ I’m fine, seems you've been busy? _

**_Phasmom:_ ** _ Yes having few issues at work _

**_Finn:_ ** _ Do I need to come home? _

**_Phasmom:_ ** _ No need. Got Slip and a few others looking into it. Any updates? _

**_Finn:_ ** _ Nope. 2 whole days and nothing. Still looking for a missing person named Joanne. It's a vampire for sure very different from previous patterns.  _

**_Phasmom:_ ** _ Think you have a lead _

**_Finn:_ ** _ So far no, everyone I meet seems human enough. Everyone has their quirks lol _

**_Phasmom:_ ** _ Made any friends? _

**_Finn:_** _Yup!_ _I think you’ll like them._

**_Phasmom:_ ** _ I’ll be the judge of that. But guess I should wait just a little longer. Don’t want to steal your thunder. _

**_Finn:_ ** _ lol whatever you say. Oh someone’s at the door. Ttyl <3 _

**_Phasmom:_ ** _ Okay be safe!  _

Finn checked the time on his phone and it was almost midnight. Who on earth is out this late? Finn checked the peep hole and was puzzled, it was Kylo. “ I know you’re standing there Finn.” Kylo replied looking rather impatient. Finn opened the door and somehow Kylo was already too close for Finn’s comfort. The twin in all black was right outside the door frame. “ C-can I help you?” Kylo smirked, putting both his hands on both sides of the frame. “ Maybe. You busy?” Finn said nothing avoiding Kylo’s eye. “ Suppose to have a gig this weekend and I need to pick up a few things. There’s one shop that’s open 24 hours and kinda need get it like now. Want to join me?”  _ Why don’t you ask your brothers or bandmates?  _ “ Bros are busy and bandmates are lazy or maybe it's the other way around.” Kylo laughed to himself and Finn made a face.  _ How those he know- _ “ Finn I know what you’re thinking because it's the only  **logical** thing to think. You in or what?” Finn looked at Kylo and he titled his head smiling. It made Finn feel  _ something _ but he wasn’t sure if that was good or not. “ Look just ride with me, I’ll buy you a late night snack on the way. Plus you’ve been hanging one-on-one with Matt and Randy. Think it’s fair that I get a turn.” Finn sighed, Finn has been texting and hanging out with the younger twins. “ Okay fine. Gimme 5 minutes.” Kylo smiled, finally removing himself from the front steps. “ Cool I’ll bring my van and don’t worry no bodies will be in it.” Finn cringed at the dark joke.  _ Matt did warn me about Kylo’s twisted humor. _

The drive was  _ relaxing _ in an odd sense. Kylo wasn’t a crazy driver, the van was rather clean except for old stains like grease from fast food and soda. When lights were on Finn didn’t spot any blood or at least signs of someone getting kidnapped. ALbiet the windows were tinted but what garage band van WASN’T like that?  _ Just a typical goth totally not a vampire or serial killer. _ “ We’re here want come in or wait in the car?” Kylo asked, hands still on the key. Finn looked seeing shack-like building with a flickering neon sign that said ‘ free guitar picks inside’. “ I’ll wait in here.” Kylo shrugged leaving the keys alone and stepped out of the car. “ Just honk if you need anything. I’ll be quick.” Once Kylo was inside Finn unbuckled his seat belt to explore van more. He found mostly nothing, at least nothing out of the ordinary. Bunch of old snack wrappers, soda cans, CDs, and half empty guitar polishing bottle. Finn huffed getting back to his seat and buckling back up. Kylo came back with a few bags in his hand. “ Found what you need?” Finn asked, opening the door for him. “ Yeah although they were out of heavy duty rope….I’m kidding.” Finn gave a fake chuckle, “ R-right, think gonna take me awhile to notice.” Kylo laughed starting the car. “ That’s fair, it took dear ol’ Benjamin 18 years to get my humor. Don’t think he’s recovered since.” Kylo’s comment got an actual laugh out of Finn.

“ Look at that you’re doing better than him already!” 

“ Don’t get too cocky,  _ Kyle. _ ”

“ Which one of them told you that?”

“ Um yes?”

The drive back felt longer than going but Finn didn’t mind. Kylo was actually a nice guy in his own special way. Driving down a dark road, Finn spotted a figure getting closer and closer- “ KYLO STOP!” Kylo slammed on the brakes barely missing the person in the middle of the road. “ Jesus I didn’t even see her!” Kylo flashed the hi-beams and it was a woman that looked almost hysterical. Finn squinted his eyes thinking she looked familiar. “ Kylo, that's the woman that’s been missing!” Finn got out of the car not even hearing Kylo yelling at him. “ Finn get back inside! We can’t be out here like this!” Finn ignored him checking Joanne who was covered in bruises shaking like a leaf. Surprisingly no bite marks, not that Finn could worry about it much. “ Miss Joanne was it? I’m Finn and this is Kylo are you okay? Where you followed???” Joanne shook her head and Finn helped her up. “ I-I need go home,,I need go home now!” Finn looked at Kylo who was just as clueless. 

“ We need to get her to the police station.”

“ Finn-”

“ Or a hospital she needs help Kylo and we’re NOT leaving her out here!”

“ Alright fine! We drop her off and keep moving. Got it.”

“ But don’t-*sigh* fine. Miss Joanne we’re gonna get you somewhere safer okay. Kylo’s gonna drive us straight to the hospital, okay?”

“ T-Thank you,,,thank you both.”

***

Joanne got to the hospital safe and sound. She walked inside though very hesitantly and promised not to mention their names (Kylo’s suggestion). Ride back home was completely silent. Kylo parked his van right in front of Finn’s home. “ Want me to walk you to the door?” Finn nodded, stepping out the van. Kylo walked to the front door. Finn’s hands were shaking trying to put the key in the lock. Kylo helped turn it and pushed the door open. “ Thanks….” Finn got inside and Kylo stood where he was. 

“ Can I come inside?”

“ Yeah..wA-”

Kylo shoved Finn inside and walked inside before slamming the door. Finn quickly got up, pulling cross out of his pocket. “ STAY BACK!” Kylo hissed showing his fangs. Finn held the cross up slowly stepping back until he slipped on his scattered papers making him drop the cross. “  **My turn.** ” Kylo picked up Finn by shirt collared with a bored expression on his face. “ You must be a rookie hunter. Great I lost, *chuckles*  **then again I am the first person to get inside your lovely home.”** Finn grunted, kicking at Kylo’s chest who was completely unbothered. “ Are you done? I’m ready to go home now.” Finn gritted his teeth and bit Kylo’s hand catching the vampire off guard and dropping Finn. “ **GET BACK HERE!”** Before Finn could make it near the stairs he was grabbed and thrown against a wall creating a dent. “ O-ow,,,” Finn got up trying to reach into his pocket. Kylo chuckled holding up Finn’s phone. “ Looking for this?” Finn huffed with a smile on his face. “ Not at all.” Finn pulled out a small bottle spraying Kylo’s eyes, it was laced with garlic. “  **AH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! THAT HURTS!”** Finn gasped seeing Kylo’s eyes turn yellow and his fangs grew bigger. Before he could blink, Kylo grabbed Finn yet again throwing him out a window. That was all he could remember….

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Finn woke up with a headache and his entire body feeling sore. He looked around seeing he was  **not** in his home let alone  **his** bedroom. There were no windows but two doors, one no doubt a closet and the other being his only way out. The room itself was rather clean and looked like a regular bedroom. “  _ I gotta get out of here _ .” Finn slowly got out of the bed trying to make as little noise as possible. He went to the door only for it to swing open before he could touch it. “ Morning, well actually it’ll almost be noon soon.” It was Ben holding a mug in his hand. Finn took a few steps back as Ben entered, closing the door. “ Just want to say I’m so sorry Kylo did that, he was NOT supposed to do that and you’ll hear an apology from him...when you’re ready…brought you some warm milk.” Ben gave Finn the mug and Finn grunted knocking it on the floor. Ben’s eyes flashed yellow, making Finn run to the other side of the bed. Ben sighed picking the now empty mug off the floor. Ben looked at Finn and smiled. Finn frowned watching Ben sit at the end of the bed.

“ We’re not gonna kill you.”

“ Bullshit!”

Ben chuckled, turning around to look at frightened Finn. “ I’m impressed. Never seen my brothers actually give a damn about someone let alone a hunter.” Finn narrowed his eyes, not sure what Ben meant. “ You should’ve seen Kylo’s face. He was holding you like a delicate bride. He really didn’t mean to hurt you but he never keeps his strength in check either. Matt wanted you in spare guest rooms instead of where we keep the  _ others _ . And Randy thought milk would help but guess you prefer it from him, maybe.” Finn wasn’t convinced. Ben was lying, he had to be just like the others, they were all in on it! “ Can I ask you something?” Finn glared at Ben not saying a word. “ Did you ever suspect us? Not saying it was obvious but still.” Finn sat on the floor puzzled. They were right there but Finn didn’t suspect them.  _ Or maybe I choose not too. I fucked up.  _ Finn's body started to shake, starting to become overwhelmed in not doing his job correctly. He didn’t notice being pulled into a hug. “  _ Just kill me now,,, _ ” Finn mumbled as he already felt dead knowing he let down Phasma. “ Said we weren’t gonna do that. If it makes you feel any better we weren’t sure if you were a hunter.” Finn moved looking at Ben confused. 

“ Wait you guys didn’t know?   
“....kinda had someone tell us a hunter was coming but you happened to move in?”

“ So...if I never thought you guys were vampires-”

“ I don’t think we bite you-like the others….I think I see why my brothers like you now.”

Finn looked at Ben and quickly pushed him rushing out the room.  _ N-no! Not following for that again!  _ The hallway awfully dim and Finn couldn’t really see where exactly he was running to. He just needs sunlight. Finn heard voices and panicked taking a turn and ended up tumbling down the stairs thankfully something broke his fall. “ What the fuck Finn...FINN!?” Finn saw it was Matt with his glasses crooked on his face. Finn quickly got up trying run-limping to the nearest exit. Finn spotted Randy and Kylo coming towards him and Finn limped faster till he found a window and tore the fabric off it. The room had sunlight in and he could finally see the quadruplets in front of him standing just behind the ray of sunlight. 

“ FUCK OFF! ALL 4 OF YOU!”

Finn stared at the four frantically, and looked out the window, seeing a few people jogging. “ Finn! Finn don’t! Let’s talk this out!” Matt pleaded trying to get around the sunlight. Finn saw the joggers getting closer if he yelled. 

“ Finn if you yell I’ll kill them!”

“ What the fuck Kylo!?”

“ It’s daylight, what are you going to do about it!?”

“ Kill them later! Probably!”

“ That’s stupid idea! Just like getting Finn over here is stupid!”

“ Look at him! He’s freaking out cause of you! KYLE!”

“ FUCK OFF RANDY YOU WERE AGREED WITH ME!”

“ SO YOU GUYS WERE IN ON THIS!?”

“ NO!”

“ YES!”

“ CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Finn sit down already!”

“ MAKE ME MATT! OH WAIT YOU GUYS CAN’T!”

Finn looked back out the window seeing the joggers had stopped wondering where the yelling was coming from.  _ Shit. _ Finn sat on the floor still in the sunlight. “ You’re not really going to kill or hurt anyone are you?” Finn asked, looking at Kylo. “ I mean we gotta eat-OW-No.Unless you’re offering-OW QUIT HITTING ME!” Finn smirked seeing Kylo’s  _ humor _ wasn’t needed right now. Seemed they weren’t going to harm anyone, for now at least. They were talking...it was a start. “ Can I get some ice….please?” Finn touched his head and was happy there wasn't a mirror in since. “ Here.” Randy tossed a cloth filled with ice. Randy chewed on cubes that slipped out. “ You eat ice?” Finn asked and Randy shrugged his shoulder, “ Helps with the fangs, things itche.” Finn placed cloth on his face, sighing at the cool relief. “ You know our blood can fix you right back up-not saying you have too! But it  **is** Kylo’s fault you’re in this mess.” Matt glared at Kylo who mumbled a sorry, Ben kicked his leg making him yelp. “ Alright fine! Finn I’m...sorry for you know chucking you out the window.” Finn rolled his eyes and got up making the four get up as well. “ I need to go home. And Kylo I take back my invitation.” Finn started limping to the front door. Ben was in front of him.

“ Move.”

“ Finn-”

“ Listen I’m NOT in the mood. I need to go home and pray to god that nobody called the cops and also check on MY boss so she doesn’t destroy this whole neighborhood. Which is going to take hours just talking to her and I’m mentally just over this shit. So fuck you guys I’m going home!”

Finn opened the door and Ben moved out the way to avoid the sun. The four cringed at the door being slammed hard. Peeking out the covered window Ben saw Finn limp across the street and enter his home. “ Well this sucks.” Kylo mumbled and Ben turned around glaring at him.

“ What?”

****

“ Anything?”

“ Hmm lights are still off. Maybe he took a long nap.”

“ Don’t blame him, Kyle is rough.”

“ Hey I said I was sorry!”

“ Well sorry isn’t good enough. Why don’t you ever listen to me.”

“ Just because you're the oldest by birth doesn’t mean you are when we got turned! Anyway why does it matter anymore.”

Ben slammed his fist onto the table breaking it in half. “ Dude I just bought that.” Matt said with disappointment but quickly closed his mouth seeing Ben’s eyes glowing yellow. Thankfully, his eyes quickly went back to normal brown. “ It does matter, believe it or not, Kylo.” Ben sighed, sitting on the floor next to the now broken table. “ We need to get Finn back. I don’t want **_him_** coming down here.” The three looked at Ben with concern. “ I’ll figure it out…. _like always…_ ” Ben looked up hearing a ring. He saw Randy pulling out his phone smiling. 

“ Is that Finn?”

“ No but you’re in luck. My source says we got three days. Should be enough to sort our shit out.”

“ Snoke told you that?”

“ Snoke? Fuck no some guy name DJ. He’s a hunter good one too who works closely with Finn and his boss.”

“ Wait why is that guy involved?”

“ He said he knew Snoke-”   
“ **AND YOU DIDN’T FUCKING TELL US!?”**

“ H-Hey Ben maybe calm down and put the broken table down.”

Ben slammed the table leg on the ground like a knife. He tugged at his hair groaning. Something was wrong and beyond what he  _ thought _ he knew. “ Gimme your phone.” Randy glared at Ben at the command. “ I’m not-hey!” Matt took the phone tossing it to Ben as he read through the text messages. “ Traitor.” Randy grumbled watching Matt and Kylo read along with Ben. 

“ We need to see Finn now.”

“ But the sun hasn’t set just yet.”

“ Then text him!”

“ Gee wish I could but you guys have my phone, fucking boomers…”

“ I’ll text him.”

“ Thank you Matt.”

“ So um what exactly are you gonna tell him assuming he doesn’t hate or trying call his hunter gang on us.”

“ Our Master and some hunter are working together. Why I don’t know but Finn should know.”

“ Well no point in texting him.”

“ What you mean!? Call him then!”

“ No I mean he’s coming over right now.”

All four turned around hearing the door knock.

“ Hey it’s Finn. Open up.”


	7. Chapter 7

Finn was  **_tired._ ** Hurting and tired all around. Between talking to Poe in NOT calling the police and thinking of a decent excuse for reasons he was injured and the window was broken gave him a headache. It took nearly two hours for Phasma to stop screaming on the phone asking millions of questions to point out what they were repeating. Then it took a couple more hours for Finn to finally speak which was difficult. He told her he had everything under control, a lie both towards her and him. Now Phasma is coming whether he likes it or not. With whatever luck he had left, he managed to convince her to give him some time and have  **_some_ ** control over his mission. And she agreed.  _ Three days. God help me get my shit together.  _

It took less than 5 seconds for the door to open all four vampires were towering over him.

“ H-hi Finn.”

“ You’re okay!”

“ Does he look okay!? You did this Kylo!”

“ I said I was sorry damn it!”

“ Do you want to come in?”

Finn walked through the four, ignoring the broken table and sat on the couch sighing. Finn looked on, seeing Randy close the door and others sat on either a chair or the floor across from him. They looked at Finn like dogs waiting for a command. “ We have a problem. My boss is coming and I hate to say it but she can’t know that you four are vampires.” Finn waited for one of them to say something and the other three started bickering on a tangent. “ Umm you guys don’t seem concerned. She’s like a legit hunter and has a kill count over 100!” Finn frowned seeing the four staring and exchanging glances at one another.  _ Are they- _ ” Are you guys mind-reading???” Matt was the first to actually look at Finn and straighten his glasses. “ We were just talking it over. You look like you have a headache.But whatever you want we can deal with it.” Finn rubbed his temples and nodded. “ Lots of things hurt and-...you’ll do what now?” Finn was confused, maybe it was shock and exhaustion, he rubbed his eyes seeing the four were nodding. 

“ You’re an interesting human-I mean person Finn. And we actually get along with you...well Matt and Me anyway no offense Ben.  **_Kyle_ ** .”

Ben shrugged his shoulders and Kylo flipped Randy off. Finn couldn’t help but chuckle, he was getting used to their bickering. It was cute _ ish _ . Finn shook his head trying not to think about that. 

“ So. Since we’re all in agreement, I don’t have any blood bonds or whatever, right?” 

“ Short answer no.”

“ But.”

“ There’s a but, figures.”

“ Well you’re still injured and since we ARE gonna work together I think it will be beneficial but if you don’t want to it’s fine too.”

“ What Matt is trying to say is, if you drink our blood we’ll be linked and shit.”

“ And you’ll be healed too!”

“ Plus we won’t even have to drink your blood in return, unless you want to because fair is fair.”

“ Kylo!”

“ I’m just saying!”

Finn arch his eyebrow and looked at Ben for the final answer. “ It’s true. And to be perfectly honest I feel things may get  _ troublesome _ from here. If you’re in danger we’ll know and can help. As last resort.” Finn hummed rubbing his still sore leg. “ Ok. I’m not a blood guy so can you I don’t know mix it with something?” Instantly the four got up rushing to the kitchen. Lots of bickering, shushing, more bickering and then they were back in the room. Randy was holding a blue star trek mug. “ It’s hot chocolate, should taste like it with maybe a hint of copper..maybe.” Finn took the mug enjoying the warm touch. “ It’s just going to heal me right? Nothing else?” Finn asked nothing, lifting the mug just yet. “ You’ll get um sleepy. And you’re more than welcome to sleep on the couch or be in my-any of our rooms.” Kylo said, his face faintly turning pink. “ Couch is fine. Well here I go…” Finn chugged the hot chocolate. Each glup he felt the pains and aches in his body quickly go away. His head wasn’t booming like early either. Once it was all gone, Finn felt extremely sluggish laying down on the couch. Felt like he got hit with laughing gas from the dentist. 

“ Finn you okay?”

Finn looked up not sure which brother was talking to him as they crouched down. Finn giggled, touching their nose. “ Never,,,,better,,,” Finn slurred, turning on his back and looking at the ceiling that had writing on it. “ Hehe Benny succs,,,” Finn started laughing and lifted his arms thinking he could touch the writing. “ Um Finn I think the combination of our blood is making you a bit off.” Finn grabbed something from the brother talking and gasped seeing a green hoodie. “ Whoa,,,,guys it’s an alien!” Finn was laughing again and rolled off the couch onto the carpet. He started petting it as if it was a cat. “ Finn I’m gonna move you to another room okay? So you can get some sleep.” Finn laughed, getting picked up in bridal style. He wasn’t sure what the other was saying. The room he was brought to was rather dark except for a lava lamp and light up skull with lighting in it “ Cool,,,” Finn mumbled reaching for the light his hand was moved away from it and light was turned off. “ Alright Finn get some sleep...see ya.” Finn reached for the hand and was surprised how cold it was. “ F-Finn?” Finn rubbed each knuckle on the cool hand nearly mesmerised by it. “ Stay…” The room was silent and Finn heard a quiet sigh. 

“ Alright but only if you promise to go to sleep.”

Finn felt the bed shift for a moment and felt his head getting placed on a pillow and arms wrapping around him. Finn’s eyes got heavier and soon drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo managed to slip out his room once he knew Finn was asleep. Albeit he did want to stay longer. Finn was so warm plus it made his brothers, especially Ben very jealous. Closing the door softly he turned around seeing them looking not too happy. Kylo had a smug grin walking past them. “ See you losers in the basement.” Kylo whispered and walked downstairs. 

Four meet in the basement in the main area. It was like any other basement except the floor was plain dirt. With a clutter of various objects Kylo walked towards a mini-fridge pulling out 4 blood bags. “ So now what Benny?” Kylo asked, taking a sip from the pouch. “ So am I the only one confused here.” Matt asked, squeezing his pouch lightly. “ The fact our blood got Finn higher than a kite? Ben didn’t tell him there’s a traitor in the group...or the fact Kylo got Finn in his room first?” Randy replied, giving Kylo the stink face. Matt mumbled a yes finally drinking his share. Ben sighed leading against the wall. 

“ I’ll tell him...just not now.”

“ What do you mean not now!?”

“ Will you keep your voice down! I mean we’ll wait. If she’s coming, who's to say if that guy will be there too?”

“....”

“ So we don’t mention this, I’ll do that. In the meantime we do whatever Finn wants or ask. Agree?”

“ Agree…”

“ Fine.”

“ Sure only for Finn.”

Ben glared at Kylo who was going back upstairs. Ben was much faster already meeting him at the door. “ What? I’m not going to bother Finn.” Ben huffed handing Kylo the empty blood poches. “ I’m not the trash can, asshole.” Ben wasn’t moving and handed Kylo his van keys.

“ Seriously?”

“ It’s only fair. Now hurry back and make sure I get O-. Oh and take Matt with you.”

“  **Why!?”**

“ Because I said so, now go.”

“ Jerkface. I’ll drive on the way back, Kylo.”

***

Finn woke up in a different room like before, except this time he wasn’t panicking, just more confused about whose room he was in. Judging from black and gray clothes scattered around and posters that had skulls on it, he assumed he was in Kylo’s room. Finn looked at the clock by the light up skull and it read 9:15am. He sent quick text to Phasma so she wouldn’t freak out and he left the room to find the nearest bathroom.  _ Thank god there’s no dead body in here. _ With the house eerily quiet, Finn started exploring the other rooms. He found Matt’s room that was fairly organized, his game collection anyway. There were different figures on his dresser and to his surprise glasses cleaner.  _ Do vampires even need to wear glasses? _ Finn left finding the next room which was Randy’s. Typical hipster room, bunch of flannel shirts neatly hung up, tattoo magazines, hat rack littered with beanies, and succulents. Finn smiled seeing a little chalkboard by the bed that had todo list on it. He frowned reading part on  _ cleaning the cells. _ Finn left the room not wanting to think about  **_that_ ** anymore. Last room was Ben’s, the first room he woke up in. Nothing’s changed really but Finn found something interesting. An old photo, very  **very** old photo in a glass frame. It was a woman and man with 4 boys. There was small handwriting on it: 1895,Solos. Finn stroked the glass frame and gently placed it back down. He wondered when exactly the boys were turned. Finn left the room and went downstairs. He stopped seeing the basement door with note on.

_ Sleeping in the basement- Ben _

_ Enter at your own risk-Kylo _

_ He’s joking also his coffin is all black so ignore that one-Randy _

_ Ignore all of them. Anyway if you need to leave the house go ahead, spare key is under the flower pot outside. See you tonight-Matt.  _

Part of Finn wanted to take a peak, but he’s never woken up a sleeping vampire and prefered to not make the  _ what ifs _ come true. Finn took up the offer grabbing a bite to eat and get some fresh air.

“ Hi Finn!”

Finn closed the door seeing Jannah drive by with a horse cage attached to her truck. “ Oh hey, going to a rodeo or something?” Jannah laughed, shaking her head, “ My goats aren’t rodeo material; they prefer petting zoos, mainly with kids that are gentle when petting.” Finn smiled walking towards the cage, seeing 3 goats and a pony. “ Everything okay? Heard you had a break in.” Finn rubbed the back of his neck, “ word spread that fast huh?” Jannah nodded her head with a sympathetic smile. 

“ Don’t mind me asking but whatcha you doing at Solos' place?”

“ Oh well with the break in they kinda offer me a crash at their place.”

“ Really? And you’re JUST now escaping?”

Finn snorted at the comment shaking his head. “ Their and my sleep schedule are completely different...but they aren’t that bad.” Jannah hummed giving Finn a  _ look _ . “ They are cute, in their own way. Taming not one but 4 of them? Not sure if I should be proud, worried, or scared of you.” Finn tilted his head and quickly blushed at the realization. “ Oh w-we’re not-” Jannah held her hand up laughing. “ Don’t worry your secret's safe. I won’t even tell Rose and Rey about it. I gotta go, stop by the house if you need stress relief, my goats would appreciate the company.” Jannah drove off with a wave and Finn rushed over to his house and unlocked the door.

“ Hello Finn.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_ Shit shit shit! What the fu- _

“ H-Hey Phasma you’re here early.”

“ Yes. I know we  _ agree _ on three days but my instinct kicked in so here I am. Now come here and give me a hug!”

Phasma held her arms open and Finn awkwardly hugged her. “ What’s wrong?”  _ What’s wrong!? I told you had things under control, you promise you’ll come down in three days. You lied to me!  _ “ Just surprise that’s all. Hey you hungry think I got a few leftovers from all the neighbors.” Finn walked to the kitchen before Phasma could answer. Not that it mattered she was going to follow him regardless. “ Did you already call someone for your window?” Finn nodded, opening the fridge and pulling out a veggie plate and some sandwiches. “ Guy is supposed to come by sometime this week to fix it.” Phasma hummed, staring at Finn as he ate. “ So you stayed at your neighbor’s house right?” Finn almost choked on his food. Phasma got up to hand him some water. “ Yeah-YES-They were very nice about it plus we’ve been hanging out mostly since I moved in” That peaked Phasma’s interests which made Finn nervous.

“ Oh you’re making friends that’s good. But-”

“ Don’t worry I checked they’re in the clear. Almost everyone is in this neighborhood..”

“ Almost?”

“ Y-yeah…”

Phasma gave a smirk, the smirk that made Finn sweat because she knew he wasn’t being 100% truthful. “ Your journal had two names not scratched off.”  _ Ben and Kylo… _ ” Oh those two, yeah they’re cool. Actually ones I spent the night with. Very nice guys.” Phasma’s smirk still laid making Finn more anxious. “ Just them? What about their brothers, Matt and Randy, was it?” Finn nodded, “ Yup all nice guys. They bicker like brothers but that’s the norm with siblings right?” Phasma shrugged her shoulders.

“ So what are they doing now?”

“ Asleep.”

“ Really? Kept them up? Then again you were always an early riser.”

“ Bit of both. Plus I didn’t want to wake them up.”

“ Are they always night people?”

“ Phasma just because people prefer work at night doesn’t make them vampires. I mean look at people that own clubs.”

“ They can work there. Perfect cover, it’s dark, lots of people. All we know that missing girl-”

“ Okay maybe but it wasn’t them besides she’s alive and not dead like the others.”

“ And why is that?”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Maybe they let her go because your cover was blown!”

“ What are you talking about!?”

“ You're too soft! Nobody doesn’t just breaks into a new person’s home and throws YOU out your OWN window! You got carless and invited those bloodsuckers in! I knew I shouldn’t have sent you here-”

“ YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!”

Finn slammed his hands on the table. “ No wonder you came here. You never trusted me with this.” Finn got up heading to the front door. “ Finn, wait! I didn’t-” Finn slammed the door and went back across the street to the boys’ home, slamming their door in the process. He rushed down to the basement seeing four coffins laid across the dirt covered ground. He sat on the steps and simply waited….


	10. Chapter 10

Ben pushed open his coffin, and stretched his arms out like a cat. Sun wasn’t going to set until next hour but he was always the first to get up. Even when he was  _ alive _ . It also allowed him to handle his things without interruptions from his brothers. His own  _ me _ time. Ben yawn feeling his fangs stick out but quickly retract once done. Ben looked on, seeing Finn asleep with his elbow on his leg and chin in his palm. His face was slightly wet especially around his eyes. Ben got up without a sound and gently nudged Finn. He woke up looking surprised before he could speak. Ben put his on his mouth quietly shushing him. Finn got up and Ben led him upstairs and softly closed the door. “ Everything alright?” Ben asked sitting on the couch. Finn shook his head, wiping his face. “ No. Pretty fucking pissed actually.” Ben frowned, chewing inside of his mouth. 

“ If it’s about the blood thing. It usually mellows people out and then puts them to sleep. Guess all of ours-” 

“ Phasma is here and you guys are very much on her wanted list.”

_ Well fuck. _ Ben thought, sulking his shoulders. He clenched his fist to contain not only his anger but his fangs too. “ Does she know?” Finn huffed burying his face into his hands. “ I don’t know. I just don’t.” Ben reached his hand out but decided to pull it back.  _ I should tell him…. _ “ It’ll be okay. Just need something that’ll-” Finn got up looking at Ben sadly. “ I’m sorry Ben. I like you guys...vampire or not. You and your brothers should probably leave while you can. I’ll do my best to give you a head start.” Finn gave Ben a quick hug but Ben pulled him back in. 

“ Take her out to dinner. Nice seafood place downtown called Sea Legs. That’ll buy us some time. Plus it’s good food.”

“ Thanks Ben…tell the others I said thanks too”

Ben dropped his arms so Finn could leave. “ Was that Finn? He’s just now leaving?” Randy asked fumbling with his beanie. “ Finn just left? Damn it! I knew I should’ve woken up first…” Matt gumbled and folded his arms in a huff. “ Ben? You good...Finn still doesn’t like you?” Kylo asked, teasingly closing the basement door.

“ That hunter is here and Finn is giving us a head start to leave.”

“...what.”

“  **Did I fucking stutter?”**

“ Why couldn’t Finn tell all of us!? And who said we’ll just-”

“  **I did!...I did…”**

“ Well did you tell him-”

“ No.”

“ Well why not?”

“ Because I didn’t! And I don’t know what to do now. There I fucking said it. You’re BIG brother has no fucking idea what to do, OKAY!?”

Ben clenched his fist in frustration. Things were too complicated and the last thing he wanted was his brothers to- “ I should call Snoke.” Ben ignored the objection, and he didn’t know any other option. “ Where’s Finn going now?” Matt asked calmly and Ben gave a soft smile. “ Sea Legs, pretty far from here.”, Ben mumbled. “ Well wasn’t Finn’s plan to make us not  _ targets? _ ” Ben looked at Matt confused, “ Yes, w-what are you getting at?” Ben watched the three glance at each other and back at Ben with grins on their faces.  _ Oh god damn it. _

“ No. NO!”

“ Would you rather call Snoke?”

“ Fuck no!”

“ Then you know exactly what we  **can** do.”

“ This stupid.”

“ But it can work!”

“....fuck it. This is YOUR idea not mind.”

“ And we’ll gladly take credit for it.”

“ Assuming it’ll work….”

“ Quit being a baby Ben and get in fucking car.”


End file.
